


You look perfect tonight

by Celtic_girl_Sima



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Ball, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celtic_girl_Sima/pseuds/Celtic_girl_Sima
Summary: She almost slipped out, even without the need to use magic, but then, someone‘s hand on her shoulder stopped her.Well, of course, the hand belonged to her werewolf....Wait, hers?Belgrave Unversity hold its annual ball.
Relationships: Hamish Duke/Vera Stone
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	You look perfect tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not sure how I feel about this work, but hey, world belongs to the brave, so here it goes!  
> My Vera is probably a little OOC, but Vermish ship kinda stole my heart, so I will believe in their happy ending. Period.
> 
> Title from Perfect by Ed Sheeran feat. Beyoncé.

Vera was honestly surprised she hadn’t eye-rolled herself to another dimension yet. She hated these balls. Of course, she knew her role as the chancellor of the whole damn university, but why all the kids were acting like high-schoolers was beyond her understanding. What exactly was the point of getting wasted as soon as possible?

As usual, she planned to do her ‚compulsory‘ hour and then leave, but you know what they say – if you wanna make God laugh, just tell him your plans. She almost succeeded, though. Almost slipped out, even without the need to use magic, but then, someone‘s hand on her shoulder stopped her.

Well, of _course_ , the hand belonged to her werewolf.

 _Wait, hers?_ Okay, a correction: it belonged to Hamish Duke.

„Are you leaving? Without a dance?“ he asked, and when she looked at him, there was a glint in his eyes. God damn, why was he so attractive?  
„Yes, Mr. Duke. It’s not exactly my pleasure to attend these events. I have more important things to do.“  
Hamish raised his eyebrow at her. „Such as…? The Order is perfectly okay for once. And don’t tell me you’re doing your chancellor work even on Friday night. C’mon, Ms. Stone. Let me have one dance with you.“

Vera hesitated, but before she even tried to decide what to do, Hamish simply tugged at her hand and pulled her on the dance floor.  
„It’s okay,“ she heard his voice close to her ear when his warmness embraced her, „it’s just dancing. I’m not asking you to marry me.“  
To her dismay, she found out she wouldn’t really mind.

_REALLY, VERA?!_

„Hamish, I don’t exactly want to present our… whatever-it-is… to the whole university. You’re still my employee, if nothing else,“ she sighed in partly fake annoyance, but of course, Mr. Duke was absolutely unimpressed. He learned that from her, probably.

„Our whatever-it-is? It’s obviously a relationship. You’re finally calling me by my first name, in case you failed to notice, dear.“  
Shit. She really kinda failed to notice. She was preparing some juicy answer to cover up the fact he caught her off guard, but before she could say a word, the DJ beat her to it.

„Okay, ladies and gentlemen, it’s time to slow things down a little. Take your partner to the dancefloor and let them feel your love!“  
„You gotta be kidding me,“ Vera muttered, but then she felt Hamish’s hand on the naked skin of her back. It was a soft, soothing touch, and almost against her will, a content sigh escaped her lips.

„Just… relax, Vera. Please.“  
She could hear the uncertainty in his voice, as if he was scared she would really run away, and that alone made her lift her arms and wrap them around his neck.  
„Okay,“ she whispered. One couldn’t exactly blame him. Vera Stone was a pro when it came to running away from feelings, and honestly, Hamish experienced A LOT of it. During her weakest moments, usually when she couldn’t sleep in the middle of the night, alone in her bed, she wondered how it was even possible he wasn’t tired of it already. Either he was as stubborn as she was, or… it was… maybe… really a relationship?

  
_Can you stop with this already?!_ The pesky voice in her head was back.

Hamish started swaying with her gently as the song started playing. After a few moments, Vera found herself listening to the lyrics.

> _I found a love for me_ _  
> Oh darling, just dive right in and follow my lead  
>  Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet  
>  Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

Oh God. Of all the slow songs, did they really have to pick this one? She tensed a little. Hamish felt it, and ran his hand up and down her back.  
„It’s okay,“ he said again.

Vera let out a little shaky breath. She really wasn’t used to dancing with somebody. In fact, the last time she danced was all the years back when she was 15, in her dance lessons, right before she found out she was expecting a baby. She didn’t even have a father – daughter dance during her prom. Her parents obviously didn’t bother to come, and to every boy in the school, she was the cold and weird one.

„You look gorgeous,“ Hamish told her, and Vera buried her face in the surprisingly soft fabric of his shirt. It smelled like old books, bourbon, woods, a wolf… Like _him_. The most intoxicating smell ever.  
„Thank you,“ she answered and shifted a little so she was holding him tighter.

> _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_ _  
> Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song  
>  When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath  
>  But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_

The words of the song were like magic itself. Just like when she was performing a spell, she felt the tingling, coming from her heart, through every nerve of her body, into the tips of her fingers, reddening her cheeks, making her breath a little shallow.  
But why? Vera asked herself. It’s just a song and just a dance.

She turned her head from the shirt to his neck, just when Hamish placed a little kiss on her temple.  
_Because of him_ , answered the annoying voice quietly, suddenly becoming serious. _Because it feels like it was written about you two._ Vera knew that was the right answer.

And no, she decided. It wasn’t like magic. It was more. It was like their own world which no one could enter.

> _Well I found a man, stronger than anyone I know  
>  He shares my dreams, I hope that someday we'll share our home  
>  I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets_

He found me, Vera thought, when Hamish took her hand and span her slowly before pulling her back to his chest. She wanted to share their home. She wanted to carry his children (and the fact this thought didn’t scare her at all was all-encompassing). He was already carrying her secrets and pains, and she wanted to carry his. She wanted to be his girl and wanted him to be her man, even though it was, given their age gap, a little ironic.

For the rest of the song, Vera forgot about everything. She forgot about the constant pain in her heart. She forgot about every problem she had yet to solve, about university, about the Order, about everyone around them and the rumors she was definitely going to hear. Everything she could feel was Hamish, their connection, his warm hand against her warm skin, her thumb slowly caressing his nape.

> _I have faith in what I see  
>  Now I know I have met an angel in person  
>  And she looks perfect  
>  I don't deserve this  
>  You look perfect tonight_

„You are perfect every night and day,“ Hamish said, almost inaudibly, and some barrier within her finally fell apart. To hell with all the people and their rumors.

Vera pulled away from him a little, and Hamish looked into her eyes. It was as if they reflected the entire starry sky, with all shades of blue, green, and gray in the most beautiful mix. Looking in them was his second favorite thing.

In fact, it never occurred to him that he could get the first one tonight, but Vera was simply... his Vera. As her fingers slid into his hair, her perfect, red lips parted slightly, and she was kissing him the next second. In the middle of the dancefloor, with the whole school watching.

When they ended the kiss, Vera was literally shining.  
„Will you come home with me?“ she asked softly, and Hamish just planted another kiss on her forehead as an answer.

The evening was special in so many ways. Because of the dance, because of her braveness to kiss him in the public. Because before, she never ended up sitting between his legs on her ( _their_ ) bed, pressed to his chest, her own fingers intertwined with his. They didn’t have the urge to speak. It was all about the feeling. And all she felt was love. Love so deep it was taking her breath away.

She should have known sooner. Or, more precisely, she should have admitted it sooner. When she lost her magic last year, Hamish went through hell and back to help her regain it. And even before, when he was kidnapped by Foley… she really should have known, just by the desperate fear she felt when she thought she might never see him again.

Vera fell asleep in his arms that night. Snuggled against his T-shirt, his arms wrapped protectively around her, there wasn’t a safer place for her in this whole world.

*

Another year passed with insane speed, and the annual ball was taking place again. All the young women picked the most beautiful dresses and put make-up on, all the young men polished their shoes and borrowed their fathers‘ cars. Basically every Belgrave student had been talking about the ball for weeks.

Chancellor Stone started the ball with wishing all the students to have fun, and walked down from the podium. Some students standing nearby almost popped their eyes out, when they saw her wearing a genuine and warm smile, since she was usually cold and distant, and half of the boys, already in love with her, started hoping for a dance.

But they had no chance because the chancellor was obviously going to spend the whole night in the arms of TA Duke. The boys may have been jealous when they saw them kissing under colorful garlands, but in the end, there were always plenty of fish in the sea, and there were always a lot of beautiful girls at the ball. That was what balls were for after all, wasn’t it? To find short romances like those in books, or maybe deep, long-lasting relationships ... And if the chancellor succeeded, why couldn't they succeed too?

Vera's dress

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Thoughts? Anything welcomed! <3


End file.
